When My Walls Come Crumbling Down
by SKITzophrentic Authoress
Summary: One onf them was going to break, but which one, and what would be the consequences?one-shop, songfic (original Lyrics) slash HD Drama! please read and review!


Skit: this is just a little something that had been nagging me to write it for forever so here you go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me no own, if I did do you really think I would be writing this shit?  
  
Warning: Draco/Harry slash  
  
Summary: One of them was going to break, but which one, and what would the consequences be? song fic (Original Lyrics)  
  
~: Lyrics ":Talking  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%  
  
When My Walls Come Crumbling Down  
  
~You haunt my dreams my everything taking away my sanity and all I know is real~  
  
It started that morning, when he first received the letter that his father had died. That's when the walls began to fall.  
  
~Slowly you're taking me under showing me all that I feel~  
  
It continued when he saw him, talking to his friends and he couldn't bring himself to give a scathing retort.  
  
~I don't know this feeling but I know it's not right~  
  
And in potions, when he was paired with him, he wanted nothing more then to feel those arms around him.  
  
~I'm supposed to hate you fight you, and dominate you~  
  
And at lunch he could see that the Headmaster knew, by the way his eyes sparkled and he winked at him.  
  
~But I can't seem to bring myself from your love It's an obsession I just can't rise above~  
  
At Transfiguration he watched as green eyes seemed to tear down the first layer, then the second, until all was gone and he was left with nothing but his raw emotions, nothing to keep him sane.  
  
~You're bringing me back to reality now Your getting closer to my feelings now~  
  
He was losing it. It was apparent when he could no longer hold his wand steady to fire a simple disarming charm in DADA class.  
  
~You're slowly breaking through, I hate you so much and yet can't get enough~  
  
When he brushed up against him in the hall, he almost couldn't stop himself from reaching out to him. Almost  
  
~I'm drowning in your voice and breathing in your happiness~  
  
And that night he broke down, crying softly in the room of requirement. He didn't hear the door open.  
  
~Please help me, I need you Please leave me, I hate you~  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry's voice rang out softly, and he raised his head . When silver eyes met green he could almost smile. Almost.  
  
~You're back again haunting me trying to break me down~  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong?" And he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Harry......please.......stop.....please just stop!"  
  
~and I'm falling willingly for I know you will catch me and hold me close~  
  
"Stop what Malfoy?" He is confused now, wanting to help and yet not knowing how. "Please, tell me you hate me." The request seems so simple and yet Harry can't understand.  
  
~but this has to be a dream you can't possibly love me~  
  
"Tell me you loathe me, then hit me, scratch me, burn me, do anything to make me stop loving you! Please!" He's crawling toward him now, shaking from the sobs.  
  
~so instead please hurt me, kill me, hunt me down make all the pain do away, make me stop loving you please~  
  
Harry is starting to understand now, and is filled with horror. "I can't do that...Draco." He is hesitant when speaking the name, as if it was so sacred and forbidden even he not dare say it aloud.  
  
~But you won't do it you like seeing me like this torture and pain don't even compare to this~  
  
Strong arms pull him up and cradle him within their depths. "Why can't you?" He asks, trying not to melt into the warm embrace.  
  
~and then you surprise me tell me you love me and my world comes caving in~  
  
"Because I could never hurt someone I love." The words are whispered, almost inaudible, but he hears them and it scares him.  
  
~You haunting me burning me punishing me for doing no wrongs~  
  
He tried to get away, but the strong arms hold him closer, words he had been longing to hear are spoken softly into his ear.  
  
~I hate you I love you I need you~  
  
He calms down, afraid to wake-up, knowing this had to be a dream. But when the lips touch his it feels real.  
  
~You're inside my head now I can't control you And I don't understand how To get to know you~  
  
When a warm tongue enters his mouth, he can't hold back a moan. His hands begin moving on their own accord, caressing, touching, holding on.  
  
~maybe it is for real maybe you really feel but who want to take that chance~  
  
And the touches are returned, burning hot trails up and down his chest. Shirts are being pulled off and the moans are getting louder.  
  
~And now I'm drowning again but it's a good thing because your drowning with me~  
  
Pants and boxers are removed and the hands begin to travel lower, searching out their newest territory.  
  
~Screw what people think Fuck them all to Hell I don't really care anymore~  
  
And then they are grinding together, moaning as one, thrusting against one another. Somebody screams, though neither knows which nor do they care all that much.  
  
~And as long as you're still holding me still their to set me free I will be alright~  
  
Harry's thrusting into him now, and the pain is being over ruled by pleasure. White flashes are sparking behind his eyes as he whispers unintelligible things.  
  
~They may scream and say it's wrong but you say that it's right~  
  
The pleasure is building and he can't hold on much longer and a hand wraps around his aching arousal. He screamed out Harry's name as he came.  
  
~so it must be true because it came from you and you wouldn't lead me wrong but then again it was you who tortured my heart for so long~  
  
Then he watched as the ecstasy over came Harry, watched as his face contorted in pleasure, watched as he screamed out loud and slowly rode out his orgasm.  
  
~but you tore down my walls took me into your heart and now your showing me the way~  
  
He tensed as he realized that he was likely to be pushed away, left alone again. So, he was surprised when arms lifted him off the ground and carried him to a large bed.  
  
~but my trust isn't so easily won you'll have to show me that you're the one that you won't hurt me gain~  
  
As Harry's strong arms pulled him closer, and his legs entangled with his, he felt himself relax but feared falling to sleep, not knowing if he'd wake up alone.  
  
~But that could be a good thing You have all the time to make it up to me~  
  
And just as his thoughts began to worry him, words so sweet and so sincere were whispered to him. "I love you, and I always will, Draco Malfoy."  
  
~You tore my walls down one at a time and showed me what true love was and now I'm hoping that you will agree to forever be mine~  
  
And the walls fell down completely and vanished with out a traced. Harry Potter loved him and that was all that really matter. "I love you to, Harry." Was all he said, before he let the darkness take him into peaceful sleep.  
  
~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%  
  
Skit: well, this is my first one-shot and my first poetic fic. Tell me how you like it! r/r 


End file.
